Kevin's Mistake
by CeeCee333
Summary: Kevin Lynch makes a huge mistake. Find out what the entire BAU does to him. This is not for Lynch fans what so ever. M/G pairing 4 life :) I do not own Criminal Minds but I should.
1. Chapter 1

Kevin Lynch sat next to his girlfriend on her couch and asked her, "Hey Plum Sauce pass me the soy sauce."

"Kevin you know I hate the sight of soy sauce. Gideon left it all over my desk last time he was on crutches."Penelope made a face picking up the small packets of sauce and tossing them at Kevin.

Kevin smiled and said, "Well thank you anyway my awesome tech girlfriend."

Penelope rolled her eyes, she really liked Kevin, but he was horrible at pet names and flirting. When it came to Kevin, Penelope couldn't come up with any for him other than Kev. Somehow sculpted chocolate god of thunder just doesn't fit. Penelope giggled at that thought.

Kevin quizzically asked, "Hey Pen, what is so funny?"

"Oh nothing Kev." Penelope tried to stifle her giggles.

Just then Penelope's phone rang. She looked at her caller id and it said Hot Stuff. Penelope smiled before she even started speaking to him.

"Hiya Hot stuff."

Kevin rolled his eyes. Kevin wondered why his girlfriend's best friend had to be Derek Morgan. Kevin spent a lot of time in high school hiding in lockers from guys that looked like Morgan. He was a dumb jock, he kicked ass first and asked questions later. He was reckless, and a player.

"Oh, okay Derek I will see you in 45. Biya Hot Stuff."

"Penelope, where are you going?" Kevin asked gruffly.

Penelope explained, "Kev, I forgot that I promised to help Derek pick out birthday gifts for his niece and nephew. They are at that age where they are starting to get into tech-"

Kevin cut Penelope off and said, "So you are leaving our date night for Morgan? Pen you frustrate me."

"Kevin you knew when we started dating that Morgan is like my family. I made a promise to him. You just showed up out of the blue at my apartment tonight. "

"Pen that is another thing we need to talk about. Why don't we live together yet?"

Penelope said in a deflated tone, "Kev you know I like my space. "

Kevin angrily said, "Whatever Penelope, just go. We all know there's no way I can talk you out of meeting Morgan."

Kevin said Morgan like he was dragging it through mud.

"Oh Kev I am sorry, I promise I will make it up to you. I will call you when I am done, then you can come over and talk."

Kevin sighed and said, "Alright Penelope, I hope talking is not all we will be doing." Kevin tried to make a sexy face. It didn't work. He looked more like he wanted to sneeze.

Penelope internally groaned. Sex with Kevin Lynch was, borderline okay, he certainly didn't have the reputation Derek had, but- . Penelope had to stop that train of thought. Thinking about Derek while trying to convince her boyfriend that their friendship was normal was not a good idea, the truth is their friendship wasn't normal.

Penelope gave Kevin a quick kiss on the cheek. She was in no mood for a wet gross kiss. But Kevin had other ideas. He cupped Penelope's face and gave her a messy, sloppy, wet kiss. Penelope tried to smile, but she was more pissed her lip gloss was messed up.

Kevin looked pretty pleased with himself walking out of Penelope's apartment.

Penelope sighed, wiped her mouth, and reapplied her lip gloss. She headed out the door and climbed into her land boat of a Cadillac. While she was making the drive to Derek's, Penelope decided to contemplate her relationship with the two men in her life. Kevin and Penelope had a lot in common. They both loved hacking, and technology. When a new program came out, or a RPG (Role Playing Game) they would get super excited. They liked the same sci-fi movies, and television shows.

But Kevin and Penelope also had some differences. Penelope liked to dress in bright colors. Kevin could care less about what he wore. His clothes were often time disheveled, and not put together at all, and most of his shirts had some sort of stain on them. Mostly either soy sauce or ketchup. She wondered how he ever got full when half of his dinner was either on, or down his shirt.

Another thing Kevin and Penelope did not have in common was Penelope's love for her job, and Kevin could not understand it. She loved all of her co-workers. They really acted like a family. Kevin didn't get it. Kevin grew up in a two parent house hold. He already had a family. The hacking part of work was fun, but the people Kevin said he could do without.

Kevin also hated the music she listened to. It was electronic and upbeat, she also would torture Kevin with show tunes, and god awful pop songs. Kevin got really upset when Penelope started listening to R&B, and rap songs that Derek liked.

Penelope just sighed.

Then she let her mind drift to Derek. Derek was everything Kevin wasn't. Derek was strong, and confident. The man dripped sex. Penelope recalled the first time she saw Derek after working out. He was covered in sweat, and didn't have a shirt on. Each and every one of his abs were well defined. Penelope had to turn her head. She felt herself blush.

Derek had joked and asked Penelope, "Hey baby girl, you see something you like?"

Penelope had to get control of her thoughts. When she gained control she replied," Mmhm you do know how much I like chocolate."

Derek chuckled, leaned really close to Penelope and whispered, "Anytime you are ready to take a bite let me know."

Penelope just winked, and walked away. If she had tried to speak, her voice would have cracked.

Penelope shook herself back to the present.

Derek and Penelope had things in common as well. They were both adventurous. They dared each other to do ridiculous things all the time. When they were around each other they flirted like horny teenagers. They both loved old black and white movies, and they loved teasing each other. It was so easy to be around him.

But they also had a lot of differences. Yes Derek knew how to use a computer, but he wasn't into them like Penelope was. But yet he would let her babble on and on about a new program she was creating to help narrow down her searches.

When the Fisher King hacked into her system, he let Penelope go on and on about Honey Pot Farms and a honey nets, and a snort log list. He just held her and let her cry.

But the biggest difference is, Morgan was gorgeous. Penelope didn't see herself that way. She thought that she wasn't thin enough or pretty enough for him. Morgan had an endless parade of skinny little bitches hanging all over him.

Penelope was just a few turns from Morgan's house. She loved the way hanging out in his house felt. He had big comfy furniture, and a great TV for watching movies. Not to mention the adorable golden retriever that was Clooney.

Penelope parked her car, and started walking towards Derek's front door. She used the key he gave her to let herself in.

While standing in his foyer, and giant ball of fur, came barreling towards her. Penelope bent down and rubbed behind Clooney's ears.

Derek came jogging down his stairs and said, "Hey baby girl. Thanks for coming over. I figured you forgot. I hope I didn't interrupt something."

Penelope responded, "Actually you saved me from having to argue with Kevin, about why I don't want him to move in."

"Angel baby why don't you want Kevin to move in?"

"He is messy, and sloppy. I just don't want him too." Penelope began to frown.

Derek hated to see his best friend upset, but he couldn't get over how cute she was when she wrinkled her nose.

Penelope sighed and said, "Derek can we just drop it. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Sure baby, but when you are ready you can always talk to me. Got it?" Derek tipped Penelope's chin so their eyes met.

Penelope smiled and said, "You Derek Morgan, are my knight and shining armor."

"Now that is what I want to hear mama. Now let's go. We need to get to the mall."

Derek put his arm around Penelope, and they walked to his SUV.

Inside the car, the normal control freak Derek let Penelope pick the station. She picked some obscure college station that played really odd techno music. But he had to admit that at least it wasn't more show tunes.

Derek and Penelope finally reached the mall. Derek jogged around and opened the door for Penelope. They walked arm and arm inside. Derek and Penelope headed straight for an electronic store called, Stereo hut. Derek wasn't sure what to get his niece and nephew. Penelope started looking around. She found two tablets that the kids would like.

To make the tablets special, she would jail break them, and add fun games, and music software. She would also add a tracking program so if they got lost or stolen they could be found.

Penelope showed Derek the tablets, and the skins she could get for the tablets, so they didn't fight about whose tablet is whose. Penelope asked what their favorite colors were. She got one skin that was purple, and the other was a dark green.

Derek walked up to the counter and put his arm around Penelope. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and said, "Thank you mama."

Penelope loved his public displays of affection. It made her feel pretty.

The cashier behind the counter commented that they made a cute couple.

Derek and Penelope both blushed.

Penelope said," Umm we are not a-"

Derek finished her sentence, "couple, we are um just best friends."

The cashier sheepishly replied, "Oh I just assumed. Oh man I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Derek said. "If this pretty lady wasn't already in a relationship, I would snatch her up in a heartbeat."

Penelope just stared at Derek. She wondered if he had meant it, or if he was just being nice. Penelope told herself that he was just being nice.

Penelope didn't question Derek about what he said in the electronics store. They just walked around the mall talking.

Some women in the mall openly stared at Derek ignoring Penelope's existence. Derek didn't seem to notice, he was too busy talking to his best friend.

They stopped in front of a scented candle store. Penelope wanted to get some vanilla candles. Derek walked in with her.

The girl behind the sales counter shamelessly flirted with Derek, but for some reason Derek wasn't paying her any attention either.

Penelope thought to herself, "What the hell is going on with Derek today?"

Normally Derek would at the very least flirt back and maybe get her phone number. Instead he found where Penelope was and draped his arm over her shoulder. He took his card out of his wallet and paid for the pretty, expensive candles.

As Penelope and Derek walked out of the candle store, the sales girl shook her head. She thought to herself, "I must be losing it if, even when his girlfriend wasn't looking he never looked my way."

After leaving the candle store, they headed to Footlocker. Derek needed new running shoes.

Derek got his shoes, and they headed out of the mall. Penelope had fun just being around  
Derek. She didn't need software, or online games. Penelope realized that she rarely thought about computers when Derek was around. With Kevin, those games had been an escape from his crap.

"Hey red delicious what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how much fun it is to hang out with you."

"Well red it doesn't have to end. You want to come over and have movie night like old times."

"Sure, wait I can't-Kevin. I told him, you know what. Sure. I would love to."

Penelope shot Kevin a text, telling him they would talk tomorrow. Then Penelope shut her phone off.

Derek glanced over at Penelope. He hoped he wasn't over stepping his boundaries, but hey is baby girl wanted to hang out with him, and that is all he cared about.

Kevin balked at the text message.

_From P: Having movie night with Morgan. Sorry luv. Talk to you tomorrow._

Kevin spat angrily to no one, "What the hell. I thought she had given up movie night with Morgan. Now she is going to be staying at his house? "

Kevin tried to call Penelope, but he got no answer. He texted her a few times and still no answer. Thoughts of Morgan banging his girlfriend crept into his head. Then Kevin thought to himself "I did leave a kiss for her to remember me by. Oh who the hell am I kidding, when it comes to guys like Morgan they get what they want because they are good at what they do."

If Derek wanted Penelope there is nothing legal Kevin could do to stop him.

Kevin decided that now would be a good time to crack open the Jack Daniels. Kevin knew drinking liquor made him mean and aggravated, but he just wanted to get drunk and pass out.

Derek put the DVD in to the DVD player. Penelope hummed while waiting for the popcorn to get done.

Derek called out from the living room, "Hey baby do you want pizza, or Chinese?"

"Surprise me hot stuff."

"Alrighty hot dogs it is." Derek said in a teasing tone.

Penelope scrunched her face up and said, "Ewww, Morgan gross."

"Just teasin, I say we go with Chinese, just no soy sauce." Derek winked, and Penelope smiled.

"See Derek got it", Penelope thought to herself.

Derek patted the couch cushion next to him Penelope came over to sit next to him. She handed Derek the popcorn, and Penelope opened the bag of Twizzlers.

They ignored the opening credits. Derek was too busy trying to steal a Twizzler from Penelope.

He tried everything he could to get the candy out of her hand. But Penelope just teased him taking slow bites of the Twizzler. It was driving Derek insane. He never wanted to be a piece of candy so badly before.

Derek huffed then he stood up. He pinned Penelope down on the couch using his knees, and stole the whole bag.

Penelope pouted and said, "Derek Morgan you give me back my Twizzlers, right now."

Derek in a sexy, teasing manor said, "Take them from me."Derek wiggled his eyebrows.

"Derek you know I am not strong enough to take anything from you." Then Penelope got an idea.

She pushed Derek back on the couch, came within inches of his face. She raised one eyebrow and said in a low and sexy growl, "Derek may I please have my Twizzlers back?" Then she bit her bottom lip.

Derek was shocked, he knew he would have to sit up soon or there would be a tent growing in his pants. So Derek silently handed her the Twizzlers and sat up.

There was a knock at the door, to Derek's relief. Derek walked over, and opened the door for the Chinese delivery guy. He paid, and tipped the delivery man.

Penelope and Derek dove in the delicious Chinese food, and watched Die Hard 1 and 2. After they finished eating and watching the movies, Derek convinced Penelope to just spend the night. He still kept the guest room up for her. So Derek loaned her an old T shirt from when he was a beat cop in Chicago, and a pair of sweat pants.

They told each other goodnight, and headed to their separate rooms. Derek looked back towards Penelope's direction and sighed. He really loved his baby girl and stay with him forever. But Derek knew that she had Lynch. Derek may have been a player, and back in the day a womanizer, but he was no home wrecker.

While Penelope was sleeping, she heard the familiar noise of Derek having a nightmare. Half asleep she tip toed into Derek's room, and climbed next to him, like she used to do before she dated Kevin.

Derek recognized Penelope was there, and whispered in her hair thank you. After a few minutes Penelope sat up quickly. She may have slept in the same bed as Morgan, but never with him just in boxers, and her just in a t shirt and underwear. The sweat pants were a horrible fit, and they were annoying so Penelope kicked them off.

But Morgan was already peacefully asleep, and he had his strong arm wrapped around her. So she sighed, and went to sleep.

Penelope woke up with sunlight streaming in her face. She felt the strong arm of her best friend still wrapped around her. Then she was aware again that she was just in a t shirt and underwear.

She knew it wasn't appropriate but she just wanted to enjoy this moment a little bit longer. While she snuggled back against Derek, Penelope could feel his erection pressing against her bottom.

Penelope mouthed."OMG."

Derek started to stir. Sleepily he said, "Good morning baby girl." Then he realized he had a morning erection and was only in boxers. Derek grabbed a pillow and put it in front of him, and started apologizing.

"Derek, Derek, sweetheart stop it, I know all about morning wood. Calm down. But I do want to warn you, I am not wearing pants. You had a nightmare and I just ran in. I am sorry too."

Penelope looked down. Then she looked back at Derek.

They both just started laughing. They were making a mountain out of a mole hill.

Penelope hoped out of Derek's bed and started walking towards the guest bedroom to get her clothes.

Derek watched her ass in her black lace boy shorts. Derek wanted to run behind her and smack her ass, and drag her back to his bedroom.

He shook himself out of that thought because, he knew she had Lynch. All Derek was doing was waiting for Lynch to fuck up. At this rate they would be broken up by the end of next week.

Penelope got dressed, and after Derek was dressed, they gave each other a quick hug, and Penelope headed to her apartment.

Penelope was walking up the stairs when she saw Kevin looking awful. He reeked of liquor, and looked like he hadn't slept in days. He was still holding the bottle of Jack Daniels.

Kevin strolled, slash stumbled over to Penelope. He then pointed at her, and said, "Pen-elo-pe can we talk now. PLEASE?"

Penelope rolled her eyes. She said yes, and unlocked her door. Once inside Kevin took a swig of Jack and made a face. Then he slurred, "Penelope what the heck was last night?"

Kevin pulled out his phone, and read her text.

From P: _Having movie night with Morgan. Sorry luv. Talk to you tomorrow._

Still slurring Kevin then said, "I asked you to stop with the movie nights. It isn't okay for another man to spend the night with you.

Penelope sighed. "Kevin nothing happened. We watched frackin movies. What is so wrong with that? I told you he is my best friend."

Kevin started to get upset. He started pacing back and forth. Kevin took another swig of Jack and winced.

Penelope tried to grab the bottle from him, and thought maybe she could get some coffee in him, but Kevin had other ideas.

Kevin stopped in front of Penelope, looked her square in the eye, and said in a voice so cold it sent shivers up Penelope's spine, "Penelope choose. Me, or him. And you better pick right."

Penelope looked down at the floor. Before she could speak, Kevin sputtered, "You have to fucking think about it. God you are dumb. You think the man you call a chocolate thunder of some shit, would want you, please he would never want you? Maybe if you lost a couple of pounds he would give you a mercy bang."

Tears started to fall from Penelope's eyes. Kevin tried to comfort her, she pushed him away. Kevin tried to comfort her again. She pushed him even harder.

Kevin spat out, "Didn't I tell you to choose, me or him. Fucking just pick already."

Kevin took another swig.

Penelope gathered all the courage she had in her and said, " I pick HIM."

Kevin sputtered, "Wha-, What? What do you mean you pick him."

Kevin raised his hand, and slapped Penelope.

Penelope didn't know what came over her, she told Kevin in an arctic tone, "You know what Kevin, I slept in his bed last night, in just my t shirt and panties. He was having a nightmare."

Kevin slapped Penelope again. She tasted blood.

"You know what else Kevin, he is fucking HUGE."

She knew that any sort of talk about sex made Kevin either nervous or mad. Kevin has heard stories from some of the office girls about, Derek's abilities. It was another reason why Kevin was jealous.

Kevin walked in a wide circle with hatred in his eyes. Kevin looked at the bottle of Jack, and splashed Penelope in the face with the liquor. Penelope screamed out because her eyes were burning.

"Kevin what is wrong with you?"Penelope cried.

"You know what is wrong with me; I fell in love with a fucking slut. I bet if he would have let you, you would have sucked his dick. Hmmm. Would you have come home and kissed me?"

"Kevin I am not going to even dignify anything you just said with an answer.

Kevin grounded out, "Why is that?"

"Because, Kevin I don't like kissing you. Your kisses are sloppy and-"

Penelope found herself on her ass, and the wind knocked out of her.

Kevin had punched Penelope in the stomach.

Kevin stood over her and said, "So bitch, Morgan is fucking huge huh? Is he bigger than me?" Kevin started to choke Penelope.

Even though Penelope was in pain she wouldn't give up so easily.

Penelope gritted her teeth and said, "What do you think? I know he can do what you can't"

Kevin eyes flashed with hatred with a gravel sound in his voice Kevin asked, "What is it that he can do?"

Penelope said, "Get me off." She was gasping for air. Kevin gave her throat one hard squeeze, and then Kevin backed away.

Kevin chucked the bottle of Jack at Penelope. If she had not ducked it would have hit her in the face.

"Oh you want to get off huh. Well fine let's try now."Kevin said bitterly.

Penelope was terrified. She begged and pleaded saying, "Kevin no, stop. Kevin stop it, I want you out of my apartment, NOW."

Kevin started stroking himself under his pants. Penelope looked around for something to throw at him. It was like Kevin was possessed. Kevin with his free hand yanked Penelope by her hair to make her sit up on the couch. Kevin was hovering over Penelope; he started to pull his pants down.

Just then she heard a key in her door. The knob turned and Penelope looked helpless into Derek's face.

Derek dropped her phone that he was returning, and said, "What the fuck is going on here?"

Kevin tried to bolt for the door, but Derek was much faster. Derek turned Kevin's head and made him look at Penelope. Derek through gritted teeth asked, "Kevin did you do this? DID YOU? Fucking answer me."

Kevin looked at the carpet in Penelope's apartment. Derek let his grip go on Lynch's neck. Derek balled up his fist and hit Lynch square in the jaw. Derek yelled, "Is that was you did to her? No, no I bet you slapped her first. Derek stood Kevin up and back handed him so hard Kevin flew into the wall.

Kevin let out a yelp.

Penelope crawled out of the room, and called JJ.

"JJ you have to come over here and stop Derek." Penelope was in tears.

"Garcie what are you talking about". JJ said with concern.

Penelope told JJ the shortest version of the story she could think of. Penelope said, "Kevin hit me, Derek came by to give me my phone, now Derek is going to kill Kevin."

JJ was already on another phone talking to Hotch.

"Garcie, go out there and see if you can stop Derek, "JJ said with a panic stricken tone.

Penelope ran out of the bathroom.

"Derek, Derek, Derek stop." Penelope kept shouting for him to stop.

"Please stop I don't want you going to jail for murder, baby please." Penelope was pleading with Derek.

Derek came back to reality hearing Penelope begging him to stop.

Derek and Penelope looked down at Kevin. Kevin looked fucked up.

Derek split his lip, broke his nose, and there was a lump forming on the side of Lynch's head.

Kevin spit out blood, and looked at Derek and said, "I guess you can have my sloppy seconds now."

Derek lifted his fist up again; Penelope gently put her hand on top of his fist. Penelope, pleading again said," Derek, baby boy please stop. I want you around in my life. I don't want to have to talk to you behind glass."

Derek immediately took out his phone and took pictures of Penelope's face. Derek grabbed a crawling Kevin and put his boot on his chest.

A few moments later, Hotch came rushing in and surveyed the scene. Derek had his boot on Kevin's chest, Penelope was holding Derek's hands, and Penelope's pretty face was bruised and banged up. He also saw a few spots of dried blood on her lips.

Hotch walked over to Derek, and told him to let Kevin up. Hotch, helped Kevin stand up. Then Hotch punched Kevin square in the stomach.

Kevin doubled over in disbelief that another person was going to kick his ass. Penelope looked wide eyed at Hotch.

Hotch leaned over Lynch's face and whispered, "You hurt someone that I considered to be a part of my family. I am only here- No, no Kevin look at me you piece of shit. I am only here to stop Morgan from killing you, but after seeing Penelope's face, I might just let him."

Kevin's right eye went wide. Derek shut Kevin's left eye with his fist.

JJ flew into Penelope's apartment. She was so concerned for Penelope that she didn't even notice Hotch hovering over Lynch.

Penelope was sitting in Derek's lap. He was whispering comforting words in her ear and rubbing her back.

JJ asked what happened. While Hotch called Rossi, Reid, and the Police.

Penelope took a cleansing breath and told JJ the whole story. Even though she should have been embarrassed about telling Kevin about a certain part of Derek's anatomy, but she wasn't. Frankly Penelope was shell shocked, and she just spilled the story out.

Then Penelope starting crying all over again, she knew she would have to tell Derek, that if he hadn't walked in, Kevin was going to rape her.

"Baby girl whats wrong. What are you not telling me." Derek's voice was shaky

Penelope sniffiled and said, "If I tell you, you can't hit Kevin anymore. Promise me."

Derek said concerned, "Okay mama tell me the rest."

"If you had not shown up, Kevin would have-"

"Baby girl what was Kevin going to do?...… Are you telling me that bastard was going to rape you?"

Penelope just shook her head yes.

Derek gritted his teeth, and grabbed Penelope's couch cushions. He had to fight his entire being to not get up and send a fatal blow to Kevin's temple.

Rossi bounded into Penelope's apartment, and surveyed the group of people. Hotch had Kevin in handcuffs waiting for the police. Derek looked like he could murder someone at any moment. JJ was kneeling next to Penelope holding her hand.

When Rossi saw Garcia's face it broke his heart. He could see hand prints all over her face and neck. She had a nasty looking bruise near her mouth. Penelope's hair was a mess and her clothes were stained with a brown liquid. Rossi walked by Kevin. Hotch stood Kevin up, and Rossi landed a bone crunching kick to the back of Lynch's right leg. Kevin cried out, and Hotch sat Kevin back down.

Rossi just mere inches away from Kevin's face said with hatred and anger, "You Motherfucker that is my daughter you assaulted. When you think of the limp you are going to have for the rest of your life, I want you to remember me.

Derek looked at Rossi with tears in his eyes, and said, "Rossi look what he did to her. You know that little bastard tried to rape her?"

Rossi looked at Derek and told him, "If it makes you feel any better I just broke his leg."

Garcia looked at Rossi and said, "Actually it does a little. But I feel guilty. I knew what I was saying to him was hurting him, but he hurt me first."

"Baby girl, I don't care what you say to me; I would never lay a hand on you. That is not a man, that is a punk bitch, and a coward."

Reid was the last to show up. Reid was confused. He was the only one on the team that wasn't told at least a little about what was going on. He had received a voicemail from Hotch instructing him to go to Penelope's apartment, but Hotch did not say why.

Reid saw Lynch in handcuffs; he was crying and beat up.

Hotch was staring daggers at Lynch daring him to say anything, Penelope was sitting on Derek. Then Reid saw her face. Reid walked over to Penelope, and said, "My God what did he do?"

Reid surprised everyone by walking over to Lynch. Reid yanked Lynch's head up to look at him.

Reid screamed at Lynch."What the hell is wrong with you? How dare you put your hands on Penelope? That is my sister. Are you so little of a man that you think the only way to feel better is to hit her? You are a loser. Look what you did."

Then Reid leaned so close to Lynch they were almost touching noses, and whispered in his ear, "Just so you know, that when you are getting passed around in prison for cigarettes, Penelope and Derek will be together, and it is all because of you. You lost."

With that Reid stood up, he turned and said with a smirk, "Oh yeah I forgot something. "Reid back handed Lynch just like Derek taught him."

Everybody in the room was stunned to see Reid act that way. But Reid shrugged his shoulders and said, "You protect your family. I don't doubt that all of you in here have hit Kevin.

JJ stood up and said, "Thank you for reminding me Spence."

JJ walked over to Kevin, he was almost inaudible by now, and lifted his head by his hair. "Kevin I hope you know now that you don't fuck with the BAU because we will come after you. That woman is the godmother to my child. She is a part of my work family, and my home life. You should be happy I don't shoot you in the balls."

Kevin whimpered knowing that if JJ could have gotten away with it she would have shot him.

Instead JJ tipped the chair Kevin was sitting on back. Hotch supported it with one of his strong hands. JJ spread Kevin's legs open, and sent a kick to his groan that made all the men in the room tense up.

Kevin threw up on Penelope's carpet. The pain in his groin was unbearable. Kevin put his head back down and prayed the police would come take him away.

There was a familiar rap on the door. It was the sound of the police. Officer Stephen Wright and Officer Jessica Holmby were greeted at the door by Hotch.

Kevin looked up and said, "Look what these maniacs did to me."

Officer Wright surveyed the room. He saw the tech analyst who helped local law enforcement bring down a serial bomber; she was badly bruised, and crying. The officers liked Ms. Garcia because she was kind, and bought treats and snacks to the officers when she had free time. She also volunteered at the precinct to counsel victims and their families. But Officer Wright had to be objective. He went to everyone and asked them questions about what happened. Derek took the blame for all the damage done to Lynch. Hotch and Rossi started to speak up but Derek over talked them.

Derek gave the statement that he was just dropping off her phone, and he walked in on Lynch who was about to rape Penelope.

A part of Officer Wright wanted to hurt the little handcuffed shit. But he knew he couldn't. The officers got the rest of the statements, and they hauled Lynch's sorry ass to jail.

On the car ride to the police station, Wright looked at Lynch in the rear view mirror and told him, that he was going to make a good prison bitch.

After the police had left the entire BAU team sat around Penelope's living room. Penelope stayed on Derek's lap until he had to go to the restroom. He washed his hands and placed her back on his lap.

Hotch called down to the BAU headquarters, and got sick leave for Penelope taken care of. Hotch also gave Derek time off. Hotch knew like always, Derek was going to take care of her and protect he and if anyone tried to stop him there would be hell to pay.

The EMTs looked Penelope over, they gave Derek a list of things she would need. Penelope refused to go to the hospital, she also refused pain meds.

After she was examined by the EMTS, Penelope left the group in her apartment to take a quick shower. She finally got a real look at her bruises and started to cry.

After a few minutes Penelope decided she was done crying. It wasn't her fault Kevin turned out to be a lunatic. Penelope got dried off, and dressed, and rejoined her family in her living room.

It was getting late, and slowly the family members of the BAU started to leave Penelope's apartment.

The only two that were left were Derek and Penelope.

Derek softly said, "Baby girl talk to me, you have been quiet for a while."

Penelope said in a shaky voice, "Derek I can't stay here. I will have nightmares. I have never been so afraid in my life. When Battle shot me I didn't see it coming, and I passed out afterwards. This I can see and feel all of it. For goodness sake he puked on my carpet."

"Penelope I had no intention of you staying here. That is why there is luggage on your bed. Let's get you packed."

In Penelope's bedroom Derek and Penelope packed quickly. The sudden urge to get the hell out of there was great.

Penelope sighed. She thought. "Oh God, what do the neighbors think? They had to have heard all of that."

Derek placed a light kiss on her forehead and said, "Come one mama. Let's get you to your new home."

Derek unlocked his front door. Clooney came bounding towards Penelope.

"Derek, do you mind if Clooney sleeps with me tonight, I don't want to be alone?"

"Baby girl you and Clooney are staying in my bed with me. We can watch TV until we fall asleep."

"Derek Morgan what did I do, to be lucky enough to have you in my life? I kinda love you Derek Morgan."

"I kinda love you Miss Penelope Garcia."

Derek jogged down stairs and got the ice packs the EMTs gave Penelope to put on her bruises.

Derek got back upstairs and saw that Penelope and Clooney were already getting comfortable in his bed. Derek wrapped a towel around one of the packs, and placed it near Penelope's mouth.

Derek hated seeing her beautiful lips marred by something as ugly as that bruise. Derek decided when that bruise healed he was going to kiss her senseless.

Penelope leaned closer to Derek as they watched a late night TV talk show. A few moments later Derek's phone rang. He looked down at the caller id to see it was his mom. Derek wondered now what was wrong. Normally his mother would call much earlier than this.

"Hey mom, what's up, you never call this late."

Fran Morgan with concern in her voice said, "Baby I had a feeling something bad happened today. I just wanted to call and make sure you are okay."

"Mom no I am not, Penelope's ex-

Derek looked over at Penelope, who shook her head yes and the word ex.

Derek choked up a little and said, "Her ex beat her up, and poured liquor on her."

"Oh God, is she okay." Fran's voice was full of panic.

"She will be. She is staying with me."

"I would tell you to take care of your baby girl, but I know you always do."

"You got that right mom."

"Hey Derek before I let you go, see if you can get her to come to Chicago. You have talked about her so much, and I have yet to meet her."

"Mom I will see what I can do, but yeah I would like that. We both have some time off. I promise I will try my hardest.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, Derek. Bye"

"Bye."

"So where are you trying to get me to go?" Penelope raised an eyebrow.

"My mom wants to meet you. I guess over the years I have talked about you so much, it would be nice to have a pretty face to go with the name.

"Baby boy, my face is far from pretty right now. Look at me I am covered in bruises."Penelope was almost whining.

"Penelope you will always be beautiful to me. Now how about when you heal I will take you to dinner? Not just a whole in the wall pizza place, but what about maybe a French place."

"Derek Morgan are you trying to sweet talk me?"Penelope said in a flirty tone.

Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "You know it mama."

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Derek I would love to go to Chicago with you, and meet your mom."

Derek beamed, and kissed Penelope near her ear. It was one of the few spots not bruised by a hand print.

"All right red delicious, let's go to sleep. Sleep is good for healing."

"Mmmkay hot stuff. Penelope said sleepily

"Goodnight, baby girl."Derek yawned.

"And I will show you a good morning."

Penelope slept in Derek's arms again. She thought for sure she would have a nightmare, but she was surprised to wake up the next morning and not have had one. Derek was still asleep so she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Derek's alarm went off at 10 a.m. Derek stretched, and looked over at a peacefully sleeping Penelope. Even with the bruises, and scrapes, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Derek grabbed the list the EMTs gave him of things to get to make sure Penelope didn't suffer any permanent scars.

Derek decided to jog to the drug store. He left a note for Penelope. He also left a flower he picked from his back yard in a vase, with a glass of water, orange juice, an Advil, and a breakfast Danish with a strawberry filling. He also left an ice pack wrapped in a towel.

Penelope read the note.

_Hey beautiful, I ran to the drugstore to pick a few things up for you. Hard head I know you hate pills, but take the Advil. Also eat something. I will be back in a few. We can chill in the bed all day, and watch movies._

_I love you,_

_D_

Penelope could see the tears hit the paper. Penelope was so confused. Did he really love her, or does he feel sorry for her? Penelope decided that she was going let whatever happens, happen. I mean it can't get any worse than her last boyfriend. As soon as she was healed, she was going to tell Derek how she felt, and let the cards fall where they may.

Derek got back from the drugstore. He got the things he needed, and wanted to go take care of Penelope. Derek bounded upstairs to his bedroom. He opened the door and started to say something but he found a sleeping Penelope still holding the note he wrote.

That made Derek smile. He just hoped when he was ready to tell her how he felt, she would believe him. Derek wanted out of the friend zone, and soon.

A little later in the day Penelope stirred. Derek got Penelope relaxing bubble bath. He ran the water in his bathtub and poured some of the vanilla scented bubble bath in for her. He also took out the candles he had bought at the mall.

Derek lit the candles and placed them all over the counter.

Derek knew Penelope loved his tub. Derek's tub was one they had found together when he was renovating his home. It was ivory and vintage. It was deep, and long enough for Derek to be able to stretch his legs out.

Penelope came into the bathroom and gasped and asked, "Derek is that for me?"

"Yes it is goddess. I know you have to be aching. So let me get the tub full. I will step out and you get your cute ass in there. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you baby." Penelope loved taking baths. She was glad Derek remembered.

While Penelope soaked, Derek yelled through the door, "Princess what do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you want baby."

Derek teased, "So hotdogs it is."

"Aww Morgan. You suck."

Derek chuckled, "Okay what about lasagna?"

"I could go for lasagna."

Derek replied, "Awesome! I will check on you in a little bit."

Penelope just sat back in the tub, she had to add more hot water every now and then. She finally stepped out when she turned into a prune. Penelope finally felt like she had scrubbed Lynch out of her life.

For the next two weeks Penelope lived with Derek. She had the best time with Clooney, and loved snuggling with Derek. Now it was time to face the music, and go to Chicago.

Almost all of Penelope's bruises where healed. The hand prints on her face were long gone, and the bruising around her neck was a light yellow. With just a little make up, and some less revealing shirts and dresses, Penelope could look in the mirror and not be horrified.

Derek and Penelope packed the night before their flight. Derek placed their bags by the front door.

Derek had already dropped Clooney off and his dog sitter's home. Now Penelope and Derek sit on his big couch watching Leno. They were laughing at a standup comedian. Derek put his arms around Penelope and held her close. He loved the way she laughed. He was happy that Lynch hadn't taken her smile away.

When a commercial came on, Derek took Penelope's hand and said, "Alright mama bedtime." He pulled Penelope to her feet. She followed Derek upstairs. They changed in different rooms and headed to bed.

Penelope cuddled up with Derek and she fell asleep. Derek looked down at Penelope, he wanted to stay this way forever, and eventually add the sex part in there too. Derek could only take so many cold showers.

Penelope woke up, and the bed was empty. She could smell fresh brewing coffee, and the faint sound of R&B music. Penelope made her way downstairs. She saw a beaming Derek Morgan making breakfast.

"What are you all smiles about?" Penelope asked quizzically

Derek grinned and said, "My favorite girl in the whole wide world is coming home with me."

Derek and Penelope made their way through the busy airport. They knew if they didn't hurry soon, they would miss their flight, and Derek's mother would kill him if that happened. Derek decided it was okay this one time to flash his credentials.

Penelope teased, "So Mr. Morgan you are a big bad F.B.I agent."

Derek cocked his eyebrow and said, "You got that right."

Derek and Penelope were sitting on the plane cuddling and talking. Derek was giving her the Cliff's notes on his family. He told her that they were a close family, but a noisy one. They liked to have a good time, and laugh a lot.

Penelope was still nervous. "Derek what if they don't like me?"

"Beautiful, no, they won't like you."

"D wha-"Penelope felt panic creep up her spine.

Derek said with a twinkle in his eye, "They will love you."

A few hours later they landed in Chicago. Derek and Penelope grabbed their bags. Actually Derek grabbed almost all of them, he left the lightest one for Penelope.

Derek and Penelope made it over to the rental car place. Derek brought the SUV around so they could load the bags in the oversized vehicle.

Derek opened the door for Penelope to get in; he jogged around to the other side and got in. As soon as Derek sat down, Penelope grabbed his hand.

"Baby what did I say? They are going to love you." Derek then gave Penelope's hand a kiss, and placed both of their hands on her thigh.

Penelope's heartbeat speed up. She was looking at Morgan's hand on her thigh. She loved the contrast of their skin color. She had to get out of that train of thought so she looked out the windows at the sights.

Derek every once in a while point out places he hung out at, when he was a kid. They passed the youth center that he played football at. They pass the park where Derek got his first kiss, and according to the little girl, Derek wasn't good at it.

20 minutes later they reached the Morgan family home.

Derek Morgan glanced over at Penelope. He could see the nervousness in her pretty face.

Derek quietly said, "P they are going to love you. Don't worry."

"Derek I hope so.

"I know so."

Penelope took a deep breath and looked over at Derek and said, "Alright baby boy lets do this.

Derek patted her thigh and said, "That's my girl."

Penelope reached for the door handle. Derek stopped her and said, "Let me."

Derek got out of the giant gas guzzler and jogged around to Penelope's side, and opened the door for her. He took her hand and helped her out. Penelope thought maybe six inch stilettos were not made for SUVs.

Once they were out of the car, Derek grabbed their bags, and they made their way towards Derek's childhood home.

Derek went to knock on the door when the door flew open.

Desiree Morgan smiled, and said, "Well Derek Morgan its about time you made your way home.

"Hey Des."


	2. Chapter 2

Fran Morgan gave her son a big mama bear hug. Derek was at least twice the size of his mother.

Fran held Derek at arm's length and said, "Boy we need to fatten you up,"

Fran turned her head and beamed at Penelope. Fran sweetly asked, "So this is your baby girl? Derek she is absolutely beautiful."

Penelope looked down and blushed.

Penelope stuck her hand out, and Fran shooed it away and gave Penelope a big hug.

Fran smiled and said, "For an honorary Morgan we do not shake hands is that understood?"

Penelope smiled and felt a little teary eyed. How Fran knew she could use a little family time was beyond her.

"Yes ma'am."

Fran chuckled and said, "None of that either. It's Mama Morgan to you."

"Okay Mama Morgan."

Derek smiled at the two women and said, "Okay mom I need to bring the rest of the stuff in."

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "I am perfectly capable of helping you."

Derek gently rubbed Penelope's cheek and said, "Hey hard head, I got this. Go chill with my sister and mom."

Penelope smiled and said, "If you say so angel fish."

"Woman I do say so."

Derek headed out the door. Fran hooked her arm with Penelope's and they made their way into the kitchen.

Des sitting at the breakfast bar asked, "So how is my brother treating you?"

Penelope dreamily sighed and said, "Like a perfect gentleman."

Fran nodded and said, "Good. Even though he called you the hard head, I am pretty sure he is the one that is hard headed."

Penelope laughed and said, "We are both hard headed. I guess that is why we are best friends."

Fran who was turned towards the stove with Penelope behind her back smiled. She really prayed by the end of this trip, her son would be planning those grandbabies she wants. Fran place an apple pie in the oven and turned back around to join in the conversation.

Derek stuck his head in the kitchen and said, "Hey Des can you come here for a second?"

Des rolled her eyes and said, "Sure."

Des and Derek walked outside.

Derek took a deep breath and said, "Des I'm in love."

Des laughed and said, "No shit."

Derek blushed and asked, "Is it really that obvious?"

"D it is written all over your face."

Derek sighed and said, "Des you know I have had no trouble getting girls."

Des rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, just ask half my friends."

Derek scoffed and said, "You should have had uglier friends."

Des smacked Derek's arm.

"Fine little sister if you don't want to help." Derek raised his eyebrow.

"Derek of course I will help."

Derek smiled and said, "Tell me what to do."

Des chuckled and said, "Do the opposite of what you normally do."

"Come on Des be serious."

Des held her hands up in mock surrender and said, "Take her some place special and tell her. Don't leave until she understands. Derek you are going to have to fight for this. I know Penelope loves you, it's just she doesn't believe you want her the same way."

Derek's face fell. "How do you know that?"

Des placed her arm around her brother and said, "I could tell when she said the words best friend. It was like she was sad."

Derek looked down at the ground and said, "I want to tell her, but she has been through a lot recently. I know mom told you what happened."

Des with a touch of anger said, "Yeah I know what that ass hole did."

Just then Derek's phone rang. He put a finger up and said, "I need to take this."

Des headed back inside. She was determined to help her brother get the love of his life. Plus she wanted more nieces and nephews.

Derek said, "Hotch please don't tell me, you need me for a case."

Hotch replied, "Derek at this point that would be better than what I have to tell you."

Derek sighed and said, "What is it boss man."

Hotch said, "Kevin is out on bail. His mom knows some asshole bureaucrat."

Derek felt his blood boil with rage. "Hotch how can they do that?"

"Derek I know. It isn't right, but he will have to face a jury. I will personally prosecute. Just keep Penelope safe."

"Hotch you know I will. We are at my mom's in Chicago."

Hotch with relief in his voice said, "Good. Derek don't worry we will nail this asshole to the wall."

Derek rubbed his head and said, "Hotch I have to tell her. She needs to know."

"Derek you are right. The sooner the better."

"Okay Hotch let me know if anything changes."

"Morgan you know I will, and Morgan."

"Yeah Hotch."

"Tell her how you feel."

With that Hotch hung up.

Derek smiled, but his happiness was short lived. He knew he would have to tell Penelope what happened. He just hoped she would be okay.

**As always read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Derek with a heavy heart walked back into his mother's home. He wondered how he was supposed to make her feel safe when Kevin was out of jail. Before Penelope was shot he would have tried to avoid the situation. After seeing what a fighter she was, he knew that he could tell her.

Derek walked into the kitchen. He saw Des and Penelope decorating two cakes for the youth center carnival.

Penelope looked up and smiled. Her smiled quickly turned into a frown when Penelope saw Derek's face.

Penelope said, "Hey love bug what's wrong?"

Derek sighed and said, "Baby girl I need to talk to you outside."

Fran asked, "Is everything okay?"

Derek replied, "Mom no it's not. I will talk to you in a few minutes."

Penelope followed Derek outside. She was so nervous she was shaking.

Penelope and Derek faced each other.

Derek took a breath to steady himself and said, "Angel what I am about to tell you is not going to be easy, but I need you to know."

Penelope with a shaky voice said, "Derek what is it? Are you okay?"

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "Kevin was released from jail."

Penelope broke down into Derek's arms.

Penelope through sobs said, "Derek we have to get the hell out of here. I can't put your family at risk. I want you to stay with them. I will figure out somewhere to go."

Derek cupped Penelope's face and said, "The only thing we need to agree upon is that we need to leave."

Penelope bit her quaking bottom lip and said, "D you need to stay."

Derek with determination in his voice said, "No way in hell I am I leaving you. Do you hear me hard head?"

Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek and said, "Baby I am so sorry."

Derek kissed Penelope's forehead and said, "Penelope I can't live without you. Please come with me. We will figure it all out."

Penelope started crying even harder. She knew that if Kevin wanted to find her, he could. Kevin may not have been as good as she was, but she knew without a doubt that Kevin was bat shit crazy.

Derek picked up his phone and called Hotch.

"Hey Hotch I need you to do me a favor."

Hotch replied, "Anything Morgan."

"I need you to have a detail on Kevin. Penelope and I need to disappear. I also need you to keep an unmarked car at all times outside of my mother's house."

Hotch said, "Morgan I am already on it. I have also talked to Strauss and cashed in both of your paid vacations until we get that little asshole off the streets."

Derek finally took a breath of relief and said, "Thanks man."

Hotch took a grave tone and said, "Kevin failed all four of his psych tests. While we originally thought that he was upset because he was drunk, turned out to be Penelope was his trigger."

Derek wanted to cry. He knew exactly what that meant. Kevin fell off the deep end.

"Hotch listen to me. This is the last time I call you on this phone. I am going to destroy it."

Penelope's eyes grew wide. She knew for Derek to say something like that meant everything was going to hell in a hand basket. Guilt was consuming Penelope. She wanted to ball up in a corner.

Derek felt the sense of urgency to hold Penelope. He grabbed her in his arms and finished his conversation.

Derek said, "Hotch we have to go. I will keep her safe."

Hotch knew that if anyone could it would be Derek.

"Morgan don't worry, we are going to nail that son of a bitch to the wall, and his mother is going with him."

Penelope took the phone from Derek and said, "Hotch I am sorry."

Derek could feel Penelope's heartbreak. He knew she felt guilty. He also knew this wasn't her fault.

Hotch replied, "Penelope I don't want you to be sorry for anything. I want you to go with Morgan and keep each other safe. Do you hear me?"

Penelope through sobs said, "Yes sir."

Morgan took the phone from Penelope and said, "Bye Hotch. We will find a way to contact you."

Derek threw the phone on the ground, and smashed it. Penelope went inside of Fran's home and located her phone. She brought it outside and Derek smashed it to the ground as well.

Derek and Penelope walked in hand in hand.

Derek's sister Des and his mother saw the look of urgency on both of their faces.

Fran asked, "Baby what is wrong?"

Derek said, "Kevin was released from jail. Turns out he is crazy as hell, and I have to get Penelope out of here."

Fran brokenheartedly looked at Penelope and said, "Oh honey I am sorry. When everything clears you will come back? Please."

Penelope couldn't fight anymore tears.

Des and Fran held Penelope until she could speak.

Penelope took a ragged breath and asked, "How could you still want me here?"

Fran sternly said, "Penelope when you walked in this house you became a Morgan. Now whatever you guys need let us know. Derek take care of her."

Derek tried to smile but his smile never met his eyes. Derek replied, "Mom she is my life, I will protect her."

Derek and Penelope quickly grabbed their things. Penelope grabbed her laptop and smashed it to pieces. She knew that Kevin could monitor anything she did with it.

Derek grabbed Penelope's hand and they made their way to the airport.

**This story took a turn for my inner muse. Anyway as always read and review. If this story starts to get flighty feel free to tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Derek was speeding towards the airport when it dawned on him that maybe running wasn't the best idea?

Derek glanced over at Penelope who almost looked sick. She kept rubbing her hands together and he could tell she was trying hard not to cry.

This pissed Derek off. Derek spotted a payphone and pulled over. He got out of the SUV, grabbed Penelope's hand. Derek slid the quarter in and called Hotch.

Aaron quickly said, "Hotchner."

Derek took a deep breath and said, "Hey Hotch its Morgan."

Hotch smirked and said, "Took you long enough to come to your senses."

"Yeah, yeah boss man I know. I was so freaked out."

Hotch cleared his throat and said, "The sooner you two get back, the sooner we can start building a profile."

Derek didn't notice the tan sedan that slowly passed them. Nor did he notice the long lens sticking out of the window rapidly taking pictures.

The sedan got what it wanted and quickly sped away.

Derek sighed and said, "Alright we treat Lynch like an Unsub."

"Exactly."

"Okay Hotch see you soon."

"By the way Morgan are you armed?"

"Always boss man."

"Good."

Derek and Penelope made their way back to the SUV and headed towards Quantico Virginia.

Penelope actually felt a little relief. She was going to get to see her team of super heroes and they were going to figure the mess out.

Derek looked over at Penelope and asked her, "You know what I don't get?"

Penelope looked over at Derek and said, "No love bug."

"If Lynch is crazy as hell, how did he pass the FBI psych evaluations?"

"Penelope made a mental note to look at Kevin's medical records."

_Back in Quantico…._

Erin Strauss had to fight the urge to run to the nearest liquor store and get drunk. She knew she should have never hired Kevin, but his mother Susan had her by the proverbial balls.

Susan Lynch made it her business to know everything about everyone. When Kevin failed his first two psychiatric evaluations, Erin informed her that Kevin wasn't fit to work for the FBI, but Susan being Susan dug up dirt on Erin.

Susan was going to use this to keep Erin's children away from her. Susan also somehow manage to get elicit photos of Erin with a certain BAU member. The pictures were taken a few weeks before her divorce from her husband was finalized.

Now Erin was consumed with guilt, partly because even after the talk dirty to me business happened, she realized how important Penelope Garcia was to the BAU team. The better Penelope performed the better Erin knew she looked on paper.

She also felt bad for agent Morgan. After all he is the one that helped her quit drinking. Even after she had been a nightmare to him when she tagged along for cases, he held his anger and dealt with her.

Erin wondered, "Why can't I truly be the ice queen? Damn them."

Erin over the years actually had found respect for the BAU team. Even when she tried to bribe agents into destroying the team for their own advancement, they never took her offers.

Even after the death of Hailey they banded together to support agent Hotchner and his son Jack."

Erin laid her head on her desk. She wanted the world to swallow her whole. Erin stiffened her shoulders and decided even if she lost her job, her kids, and her power she would help the two agents get out of this mess.

Now only if she knew what to do.

Erin heard a sharp knock on her door, followed by her secretary trying to inform someone that they just couldn't barge in.

The door flung open, and Erin was face to face with Susan Lynch.

The brunette haired woman with a well place streak of white in her hair said coldly, "Hello Erin."

"Hello Susan so good to see you again. Won't you please have a seat?"

Susan Lynch straightened out her perfectly tailored Chanel suit and sat down.

"So Erin do you know why I am here?"

"Erin sat as straight up as she could get and said, "No Susan, I wasn't made aware of a visit from you today.

Susan Lynch sneered and said, "Your barbaric BAU team assaulted my son, and I want justice."

Erin replied, "After the investigation takes place, then we can take further action."

Susan clenched her jaw and said, "Well how about this for action. I want agent Morgan fired effective immediately. Also I would like to have a meeting with your technical analyst Penelope Garcia."

Erin narrowed her eyes at Susan and said, "I cannot do either of those things."

Susan snorted and said, "We will see about that."

Erin knew what she had to do. She took a cleansing breath and said, "Susan my children are almost adults. If they so chose to wait that long to make a decision about coming to see me than fine. Hell I will even pay my ex husband spousal support, but you will not come in my office and tell me what to do with my team."

"Erin how you forget I have pictures."

Erin stood up and said, "I think it is time that you left."

Susan smiled and said, "Erin I am not done."

Erin came from around her desk and sneered at Susan and said, "If you want to show a room full of people pictures of David Rossi and I having sex that is your business. Hell I am old enough to retire and I certainly have the money. I know for a fact that yes Dave does love the BAU, but who is to say he couldn't stay as a consultant?"

Susan stood up, her blood boiled with rage and hatred. She got in Erin's face and said, "This is not over."

Erin raised her eyebrow and said, "Susan fuck you."

Susan felt her control snap."My son will have her, and he will have your job."

Erin laughed and said, "Susan you are crazy."

Susan rubbed her temples and said, "Don't say that."

Erin pulled herself up to her full height and said, "Matter of fact your whole family is crazy. You already know how many evaluations Kevin failed."

Susan had to fight to keep from choking Erin.

Susan suddenly became all to calm. She looked almost peaceful. She smiled at Erin and said, "We will see who is laughing in the end."

Susan turned around and walked out.

Erin immediately picked up her phone and called down to the ammunitions department. She ordered them to bring her a service revolver.

Erin next called Hotch. She swallowed her pride and told him everything.

**So what do you think? As always read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

While waiting for Penelope and Derek to show up, Hotch called the rest of the BAU members into the "war" room.

Hotch cleared his throat and said, "As you know Kevin Lynch was released from jail. Right now we do see him as a threat to Penelope, and Derek's safety. So far from just a little digging we know that Lynch has failed all of his psychiatric evaluations for the bureau, as well as the few that were given at the jail.

JJ raised her eyebrows and said, "So we exactly are looking for what?"

Hotch replied, "JJ that is a good question. For a man to become so violent from one text message further proves how unstable the young man is."

Rossi said, "So he could have committed crimes before, and because of mommy and daddy, Kevin never gets in trouble."

Hotch replied, "It seems that way."

Reid asked, "Does anyone remember Penelope telling you she was ever afraid of Kevin, or felt threatened?"

JJ tilted her head to the side and said, "As uncomfortable as this is, I remember PG telling me that Kevin was almost afraid to talk about sex. I believe that was one of the triggers for Kevin to get so angry at Penelope."

Blake said, "I remember Penelope telling me on several occasions Kevin would shut the power off to her apartment to surprise her. I thought it was really odd. She had asked him to stop."

Rossi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did he stop?"

JJ said, "Oh yeah I remember that. The first couple of times P thought it was kind of cute, but he kept doing it. It would creep up behind her and scare her. I mean who wouldn't be jumpy after dealing with someone like Battle."

Just then Erin Strauss came into the room. She said, "Excuse me; I need for the rest of your team to know that Susan Lynch has already been here once today. It seems that Mrs. Lynch is unstable as well. I do realize Agents Garcia and Morgan will be in the building. I do believe it is a good idea of Agent Garcia work in here with you all. I am also posting guards outside of the doors."

Hotch held out his hand, and said "Thank you." It was a small peace offering made by Hotch. Even though he was furious with the woman, he knew that she didn't know it would go this far.

25 miles outside of Quantico Virginia

Penelope sighed and said, "Derek I am so sorry you have to deal with this."

"Baby girl stop apologizing. This isn't even your fault. I guarantee that Kevin has the triad of sociopathy."

"Derek what does that exactly mean?"

"Mama it means Kevin has a set of three behavioral characteristics that were originally claimed, if present together, to be associated with later violent tendencies. "

Penelope laughed for the first time since she found out Kevin was out.

"Penelope what is so funny."

I don't know Dr. Reid you tell me."

"Woman you wound me."

Derek reached for Penelope's hand. Penelope clasped her hand around his and placed it on her thigh.

Just that gesture made her feel like a huge weight had been lifted.

"Okay Derek so what are these characteristics?"

"The first is fire setting. Fire setting shows up in a lot of serial killers childhoods."

I guess Kevin never really struck me as someone who played with fire. He did like to turn the power off, and light a lot of candles. Sometimes I would catch him staring at the flame. But he never tried to burn anything.

"Angel baby, he turned your power off?"

Penelope looked sheepish and said, "Yeah he did quite a few times. At first it freaked me out, but eventually I got use to it."

Derek was shocked. Had he and Penelope drifted so far apart these last few months, that he should have noticed something sooner?

"Derek I know that face you are making. Yes you are forever my champion but this is not your fault."

"Penelope I am your best friend, and I didn't see any of this."

"Derek you blame yourself for this, and I will blame myself every time you cut yourself shaving. See ridiculous."

"Alright mama point taken."

"Okay Derek what is the second characteristic?"

"Animal cruelty."

"I have never really seen Kevin around animals. I think one point he wanted a sheep farm."

Derek scoffed and asked, "A sheep farm. What the hell."

"Derek you are telling me. He tried to convince me to go for months. He said the quiet would be good for us. I am happy as hell I said no."

"Derek kissed the back of Penelope's hand and said, "I am glad you didn't go too. I would be lost without."

"Aww D I kinda love you."

"Miss Garcia I kinda love you too."

At that moment Derek wanted to kick himself. If only he could have taken the kinda part out.

Penelope shook him out of his thoughts by asking, "Okay what is the third thing, or whatever?"

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "Enuresis."

Penelope said, "Enur- no don't tell me. I have been studying my medical prefixes and suffixes."

Derek knew Penelope was smart enough to figure it out. She was his brilliant goddess.

Penelope snapped her fingers and said, "Bed wetter."

"Ding, ding, ding tell em what this hot mama next to me has won."

Penelope blushed and asked, "Does it get me a night of passionate love, and I swear to god if you say Reid."

Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "Name a time and place."

Penelope felt her cheeks heat up. She looked out the window and said, "Okay fine. What about next Tuesday at 8:57."

Derek looked at her, and they both started laughing.

"Wow mama that is an oddly specific time."

"Yeah you know I am random like that."

"And I wouldn't have you any other way."

Penelope beamed and said, "Look Derek we are almost there."

"That we are."

Derek pulled into the parking deck, of the BAU home.

Derek jumped out of the SUV, jogged around to Penelope's door and opened it for her. He helped her out.

Once she was out and the door was shut Derek hugged Penelope and said, "We will get this bastard. My only job in the world is to keep you safe, okay."

"I love you Derek."

"I love you too baby girl."

Derek couldn't stop himself if he wanted too. He gave Penelope a spine tingling kiss. Derek turned his head to walk away. Penelope cupped his face slowly turned his head, and said, "Derek no matter what, I love you."

Derek and Penelope kissed for what seemed like an eternity.

They were broken up by a female clearing her throat.

**As always read and review. Thanks guys for the feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

JJ had to clear her throat one more time, to get the two agents to stop kissing.

Penelope closed the small space between her a JJ, and gave JJ a hug.

"Jayje I have missed you so much."

"Garcie I have missed you too."

JJ patted Penelope's arm and said, "We are going to get Kevin. Don't you worry about it."

Penelope smiled a small smile and said, "I know my team of super agents will get him."

Derek whispered, "Thank you JJ."

JJ turned and the three walked into the FBI building.

JJ stopped at the circulation desk and gave them a picture of Susan Lynch informing the guards that the woman was not allowed inside the building, no exceptions.

The guards nodded and posted the picture behind their desk.

JJ, Penelope, and Derek walked into the "war" room. Rossi stood up and gave Penelope a hug and said, "Welcome back Kitten."

Rossi moved over to Derek. Rossi saw a broken angry man. Rossi said, "Thanks for keeping her safe."

Reid was the next to give Penelope a hug. Reid had to fight the urge to cry. Penelope was the closest thing to a sister he would ever have. She took care of him, and now it was his turn to help her.

Reid whispered, "Garcia I am glad you came home."

Penelope smiled and said, "My Junior G man I missed you too."

Hotch smiled at Penelope and said, "Garcia I want you to know that we have all been given time off to focus only on this. I am going to make Kevin Lynch wish he was never born."

Garcia looked at Hotch and said, "Thank you boss man. Now what can I do to help?"

JJ placed her hand on Penelope's shoulder and said, "We couldn't bring your computers in here, but we were able to get your laptops setup in here. We have all agreed that it is a good idea that you are not alone."

Penelope looked over to one of the corners in the room and saw that the networks were setup. Derek moved towards Penelope and drew her into a hug. He found it hard to let her go.

After a moment Derek walked with Penelope over to the setup laptops. He whispered in her ear, "Whatever you find, know that none of this is your fault. Do you understand?"

Penelope nodded her head. She sat down, and started trying to locate Kevin's medical records.

The rest of the team sat around, and try to come up with any details they personally knew about Kevin. So far all they came up with, was before his psychotic episode he was nasally, disheveled, and annoying.

Erin Strauss was a ball of nerves and anger. The detail she had placed on Susan Lynch showed that she was headed out of town. Erin knew exactly where the deranged bitch was going, and if Erin had anything to say about it she was going to be leaving in a body bag.

Erin patted the glove compartment with the comfort of knowing she had a gun and enough ammo to kill an entire herd of elephants.

Erin placed a call to the BAU.

"Hotchner here."

"Hotchner this is Strauss. What I am about to tell you, do not even think about talking me out of it."

Hotch cleared his throat and stepped into the hallway. "Okay Erin what is this about?"

"Susan tried to shake the detail. She is headed out of town, and I know exactly where she is going, and what she is planning on doing."

Hotch felt panic rise in his chest. "Erin what the hell are you doing?"

Erin smirked to herself and said, "What I should have done to that bitch years ago."

"Erin please don't be rash. Tell me where you are going."

"Aaron I have no doubt you can find out where I am headed, but by that time it will be too late."

"Erin please reconsider what you are doing. You are not a field agent."

"Hotchner what I have planned field experience doesn't have a damn thing to do with it. Now I have told you enough."

Erin hung the phone up.

Hotch walked back into the room, and said, "Garcia stop what you are doing. I need you to trace Erin's Strauss' cell phone."

Penelope looked up from her search confused. She pulled up the software to start the trace. Hotch rattled the phone number off.

Penelope gasped when she found out where Strauss was headed.

With concern in his voice Derek said, "Doll face what's wrong?"

Penelope fought the urge to cry. With a shaky voice Penelope said, "Derek she is headed towards Chicago.

**I wanted a story for once you didn't want to slap Erin Strauss. As always read and review. Oh and don't worry certain characters about to get what is coming to them.**


	7. Chapter 7

Derek could feel bile rise in his throat. He had to fight like hell not to vomit in front of his BAU family. Penelope noticed how green Derek looked. She quickly got out of her chair, and sat Derek down.

Derek took a few calming breaths and said, "You don't think she would go after my mother do you?"

Hotch quietly said, "Derek it may be a coincidence but at this point I wouldn't rule anything out."

Derek quickly said, "Hotch I have to get to my mother and sister."

Hotch replied, "Derek what I need for you to do is call your old contacts at the Chicago PD. We need to get some units out there immediately."

Derek on wobbly legs stood up and reached for the phone settled on the conference room table. He dialed the numbers, and spoke with an old detective buddy of his.

"Mike it's me Derek."

"Hey man how have you been?"

Derek rubbed his hand roughly over his head and said, "Not good."

Mike replied, "What's up?"

"There is a crazy woman going after my mother. I believe my section chief is going to go after her."

Mike was flabbergasted. Mike cleared his thoughts and said, "Derek what do we need to do?"

Derek said, "I am going to have my girlfriend dig up all she can about this lunatic. I will have the information uploaded on your pda."

"Shit you have the ability to do that."

Derek smiled just a little and said, "My baby girl is amazing."

"Oh that baby girl."

Mike said, "I am going to go ahead and send two unmarked cars towards your mothers. Also get me a description of your section chief to make sure we have the right person. Derek I will personally make sure your mother and sister stay safe. You know after that whole thing with Buford went down, your mom personally made sure the youth center stayed open."

"Hey Mike."

"Yeah Derek."

Derek with a touch of emotion in his voice said, "Please protect them. I am too far away right now to get to them."

"Derek I would guard them with my life."

"Thanks man."

By the time Derek hung up the phone, Penelope had already sent the picture of Susan Lynch and Erin Strauss to the Chicago PD. She had also dug up some very interesting information about a young Susan Lynch.

Derek tried several times to call his sister and his mother and both phones went to voicemail. Derek could feel the bile rise and this time he could stomach it. He went to the nearest trash can and threw up.

Penelope's heart was breaking. Penelope thought if something happened to Derek's family it would be all her fault.

Derek grabbed a cup of water took a swig and spit it out.

Hotch and Rossi came over to the agent. Rossi held Derek up, and helped him walk over to a chair near Penelope.

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "What did you find?"

Susan Grayson Lynch had spent most of her childhood institutionalized. She was an orphan by the time she was ten, and had become a ward of the state.

Susan Grayson's parents died in a mysterious fire, because they didn't have forensics like they do now the local fire department couldn't conclude that it was arson.

Penelope began to read. "Fire Chief Francis Gifford suspected the fire set to the Grayson home was the result of arson, but because there was no physical evidence other than where the burn patter started, they couldn't find a suspect."

Something popped into Derek's head.

Derek looked over at Penelope and asked, "Baby girl this maybe an uncomfortable question, but did Kevin sometimes treat you more like a mother than a girlfriend?"

Penelope bit her bottom lip. Looking back she really was more like his mother. She had to remind him to chew with his mouth closed, or tuck his shirt in, hell she even had to leave the hallway light on for him so he wouldn't get scared.

Penelope nodded yes. She explained to the room what she meant.

Penelope went back to digging.

Derek received a call from his detective friend Mike.

"Mike what is going on?"

"Well we see to sedans parked near your mother's house. One is government issued, and one looks to belong to your Mrs. Lynch."

Derek felt darkness swallow him whole.

Hotch barked, "Garcia keep digging. JJ go get me a medic."

Hotch picked up the phone from Derek's loose grasp and said, "Hello Mike this is SSA Hotchner."

"Hello agent Hotchner. What happened to Derek?"

"Honestly he passed out. This is way too stressful for him. Can you give me an update on what is going on?"

Mike began to explain.

_In Chicago….._

Erin Strauss looked at her tablet to make sure she had the right address. She looked up and down the street and located Susan Lynch's late modeled Mercedes.

Erin parked her car down the street; she reached into the glove compartment, and grabbed the service revolver. She put the gun in its shoulder holster and slid her jacked on.

Erin quietly made her way to the front of Fran Morgan's home. She ducked below the front window and peaked inside. Erin saw a tied up and crying Fran Morgan, and what Erin assumed to be Derek's sister was staring daggers at a figure in front of them.

Erin took a deep breath. She wasn't sure exactly how to proceed. Erin started walking behind Fran's house. She found that the back door was unlocked.

Erin quietly walked through Fran Morgan's kitchen. Even though Fran clearly had less money than she did, her house actually felt like a home, and Erin would be damned if this home was covered in this family's blood.

Erin shifted behind the doorway of Fran's kitchen and waited for her shot.

Erin could hear Susan yell at Fran.

Susan screamed, "Your son is a thief and a bastard. He stole my son's girlfriend. She belongs to Kevin."

Desiree shot Susan Lynch a look so cold that even Susan took a step back. Desiree said, "You are a crazy ass bitch. Did it ever occur to you that your son lost Penelope because if he is anything like you, he is a complete and total fucking lunatic?"

Susan started rubbing her temples with her fingers. "DON'T CALL ME CRAZY."

Just then Susan heard sirens outside. She went to the window, and saw FBI agents, and local cops pull up in a screeching halt.

Susan turned to Fran and said, "How did you call them? Tell me."

Fran softly said, "I didn't. You tied us up before I could get to the phone."

Susan seemed to smile at Fran. She walked closer to Fran.

Susan sneered into Fran's face and said, "I bet you think you are a good mother. I can tell you that you are a horrible mother. You know your caveman son beat up my sweet little boy, and now I have to kill his mommy."

Desiree struggled against her binding. Through gritted teeth Des said, "You touch one fucking hair on my mother and I swear-"

A shot rang out. Susan Lynch stumbled backwards and slumped against the door.

Erin with a steel resolve held the revolver up making sure she didn't need to take another shot.

Susan raised her gun and pointed it at Erin and gurgled out, "Not like this."

Susan tried to squeeze the trigger but everything went black.

Erin ran over to Susan and stood over her quickly slumping body. She could tell that the wound she had inflicted was not fatal.

Erin quickly untied Fran and Desiree and told them to go upstairs.

Fran and Desiree were too shocked to say anything.

The two women headed towards the stairs swiftly.

Erin called out, "After the shot you may come down stairs. We need to let the police in soon."

Both women nodded in silence and ran upstairs.

Erin stood over Susan who started to come to. Without a word Erin put a bullet right between Susan's eyes.

Desiree and Fran came down stairs.

Erin dropped the gun, put her hands up, and let the police in.

**As always read and review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Erin Strauss instructed Fran to open the door. Fran opened the door quickly and the police swooped in. An officer that Fran recognized reached down to check to see if the woman slumped in a puddle of blood was indeed dead.

Detective Mike Jackson looked up at Fran and shook his head. It was the first time that day, Fran Morgan could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

Mike stood up and looked at Erin and said, "Than you ma'am. You saved these two women today. I would like for the three of you to come to the station. Fran as soon as we get there call Derek. He is worried sick about you."

Mike escorted the three women out of the house and into a squad car.

Once at the police station, Fran dialed Derek's number forgetting that he had smashed his cell phone.

Fran frowned and said, "Mike, Derek doesn't have his phone. It is in pieces in my trash can."

Mike searched his phone and called the number he spoke with Hotch on.

Hotch gruffly said, "Hotchner."

"Hotchner we have an update for you."

Hotch said, "Give me one moment to put you on speaker. Okay please go ahead."

Mike said, "I have Fran and Desiree Morgan here at the station. I am also accompanied by your Section Chief Strauss."

Fran asked, "Is Derek there?"

Derek spoke up and said, "I'm here. Mom are you okay?"

Fran knew her son was so worried he probably passed out. She also knew he was probably going to driving himself crazy.

"Derek your sister and I are fine. Erin saved us. She is one helluva shot."

Derek said a silent prayer thanking God that is family was okay.

Fran smiled and said, "Derek are you and Penelope okay."

Penelope said, "Mama Morgan we are fine."

Fran said, "Good baby. Erin has offered to drive us to Quantico tonight. That awful woman's blood is on my hardwood floors. Plus the CSI team here wants to complete their investigation."

Derek cleared his throat and said, "Ma'am thank you for what you did for my family. I don't know how to thank you."

Erin wiped a tear away and said, "Derek I owed this to you. I am so sorry."

Derek replied, "Just get here safely."

Mike said, "I am coming with them. Do you want them to go to your house or the BAU?"

Hotch said, "Bring them here. I don't think it is a good idea to have anyone go to Penelope's or Derek's until we have had a team search the two residences."

Penelope paled. She hadn't even thought about Kevin being crazy enough to do something to her apartment.

Hotch and Mike ended their call. Derek felt a lot of pressure off of his shoulders, until he realized that Kevin was still out there waiting to hurt Penelope.

Hotch looked at Rossi and said, "We still need to find Kevin, before he finds Derek and Penelope.

Penelope sat back down at her laptops and started her search on Kevin Lynch.

JJ said, "I need to get a press release out soon about Susan Lynch. Once the local media in Chicago finds out a Section Chief was the one that made the shot, it is going to be everywhere."

Hotch looked at JJ and said, "Good thinking."

Hotch then looked at Reid and said, "Reid we need a working profile. I want you and Garcia to uncover as much about Kevin as possible. I don't care if it is something as simple as his favorite food."

"Derek and Blake I want you to start talking to some of the techs to find out what they know about Kevin. Maybe we can get some insight to where he might be. We have already checked his apartment, and there was nothing. There was just a bed in the middle of the floor with soiled sheets, and a few photographs of Penelope."

Penelope shuddered.

Derek made soothing circles on Penelope's back before he and Blake headed out to talk to some of the techs. Derek thought it would be a good idea to bring each tech in one by one to the interrogation room. Not to intimidate them necessarily, but he didn't want to take chance on, one of the other techs informing Kevin about the questioning.

Hotch let everyone know that in two hours they would order dinner, and go over what they have discovered.

2 hours later.

Derek and Blake walked into the conference room. Penelope had loads of information to go over. She tried to treat digging through Kevin's life, just like another case.

Reid had created the working profile that the team needed. JJ spoke with the press, and Rossi made a few calls to some very powerful and prominent people in Washington D.C to see who Susan Lynch worked with and find out if any of them would be willing to hide Kevin.

What the BAU didn't know, was Kevin was much closer than they thought.

**As always Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin could feel the fatigue set in. He hated the dark small corner of fiberglass, aluminum, and sheet rock that he had made his temporary home. The only thing that kept him going was the hundreds of photographs of Penelope Garcia tacked along the walls.

Kevin also took pictures of Derek Morgan. He colored the eyes of the pictures black with a permanent marker and used a nail file to scratch the black spots out.

Kevin finally allowed himself to slip into total madness. His thoughts ran constant of what he was going to do when he finally got his hands on Penelope.

His first plan was to marry her. If his plan goes as he hopes, Penelope Garcia will lose the Garcia and become a Lynch. Kevin had plans of Penelope becoming more like his mother every day. If he had to, he would beat the color out of her. Kevin had plans of destroying Penelope's personality leaving no trace of her individuality, and the spark that made her uniquely her.

When Kevin told his mother about how different Penelope was, Susan convinced her son, that any woman with him, needed to be more like her. Susan was relentless; she even sent Kevin the phone numbers of her tailors, and hair stylists.

Kevin's mother always told him that a real woman wore Chanel suits, and pearls. Kevin had cashed in his 401 K to get Penelope a whole new wardrobe and all new jewelry.

Then Kevin would kill Derek. As long as Derek was alive, Kevin new Penelope would never completely be his.

Kevin angrily picked up the nail file and started scratching the words baby girl into the wall where Derek's pictures were.

Kevin sneered and said to no one, "She is not your baby girl she is mine. She doesn't like being called that, she likes being my plum sauce."

Kevin stabbed at a photo of Derek.

_In the "war" room….._

The BAU members reconvened at the large conference table. Hotch cleared his throat and said, "Morgan your mother and sister are only a few miles out. We are having them escorted by the police, until they are safely in this room. Your sister Sarah is flying out tomorrow.

Derek let out a breath he had no idea he was holding in and said, "Thanks Hotch."

Hotch continued, "Penelope what did you find for me?"

Penelope frowning said, "Sir I found much more than I ever wanted to."

Penelope took a deep breath, reached for the remote on the table, and the first images of a young Kevin Lynch appeared on the screen.

Penelope steadied herself and began her presentation. "This is Kevin Lynch at seven years old. I know what you think a lot of boys his age tend to be a little scrawny. Well not Kevin. He weighed 15-20 pounds less than your average 5 year old. He spent a lot of time in and out of children's hospitals."

Rossi said, "Do you know the cause?"

Penelope shook her head no and said, "It seems that some of the doctors thought that Kevin was a hypochondriac, other's thought that maybe he was being slowly poisoned. About a year later Kevin stopped getting sick so there was never any investigation."

Reid said, "What if this is Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy. This disorder can take the form of child abuse in which a mother makes up illnesses for her child. In 95% of cases the mother is the one abusing the child this way; in other cases, the father, grandparent, or even babysitter may be the abuser. Some mothers go beyond making up symptoms to actually causing symptoms.

Blake said, "So Kevin was abused as a small child by being poisoned. What does that tell us about the relationship Kevin and his mother had?"

Derek said, "Well it lets us know that they had a really unhealthy relationship. It also seems a little odd that Kevin would then be so close to his mother now."

Reid said, "Actually, in time the child can come to believe that he or she really is sick. Some abused children fear contradicting their mothers, or feel that no one will believe the truth if they tell it."

Rossi said, "It still doesn't make any sense. Why after all these years of abuse, would Kevin still be so close to his mother? If someone was trying to poison me, I would get the hell away as far as possible."

Hotch said, "Garcia can you remember anytime in your relationship with Kevin placed more importance over his mother than you?"

Penelope wished at that moment the ground would swallow her whole.

Derek looked at Penelope and asked, "What is it baby girl?"

Penelope sighed and said, "It didn't matter what time of day, or what they were doing if Kevin's mother would call he would stop everything."

It seemed everyone in the room got the jest of what Penelope meant except for Reid.

Reid said, "What sort of things?"

JJ rolled her eyes and whispered in Reid's ear. Reid nodded his head, really wishing he hadn't asked.

Hotch said, "So anyway, Dave what did you find out?"

I found out that Kevin's father at one point was a prominent judge in D.C. It also seemed that Judge Lynch didn't mind a bribe or two, nor did he mind a little in room entertainment from time to time.

Blake asked, "So where is Kevin's father now?"

Penelope said, "I can handle this one. Kevin Bryson Lynch the 2nd was killed in a house fire along with a few of their wait staff, and family pet. He was a dog."

Rossi said, "Penelope you are right. The only two people that made it out of the fire were Susan and Kevin Lynch."

Derek shook his head trying to collect his thoughts. He then said, "So let me get this straight. Susan Lynch poisons her son for a few years. Then let me guess, sometime around Susan finding out her husband is cheating, stops poisoning Kevin, and goes after her husband instead. That means that Susan shifted her relationship with her husband to her son."

Penelope couldn't hold it in anymore. She ran to a trash can and threw up. Penelope wondered how she could have been with someone who had a life like that, and she didn't have a clue. She always thought Kevin was just her adorkable boyfriend.

Derek walked over to Penelope and ran soothing circles on her back. "Baby girl there was no way to know Kevin was this sick."

Penelope started crying and said, "Derek I know, it's just this whole things is awful. D how could I have not known. Yeah I thought some things he did were strange but-"

Derek said, "Stop it. This is not your fault. Do you understand?"

Penelope pushed down her tears and said, "I do. I need to go to the bathroom and wash my face or something."

JJ said, "I will go with you. I will stand outside until you are ready to come out."

Penelope smiled a small smile and said, "Thanks Jayje."

JJ protectively linked arms with Penelope. Once at the bathroom door, JJ gave Penelope a small hug.

Penelope opened the door walked in and locked it. She took a long look in the mirror. She started to cry. She didn't notice a small panel being moved in the ceiling in the left corner.

She turned the water on, and began to splash cold water on her face.

What Penelope heard next sent a cold chill up Penelope's spine.

"Hi plum sauce did you miss me?"

**I know I am a horrible person for leaving you like this. As always read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Hi plum sauce did you miss me?"_

Penelope couldn't make a sound. She looked in the mirror to see Kevin standing behind her. She tried to scream but she couldn't find her voice.

Kevin smiled and said, "Penelope I have missed you. Did you miss me?"

Penelope was frozen like a statue. She somehow found the wit to nod her head yes.

Kevin walked closer to Penelope. His normally disheveled look would have been appreciated. Kevin looked absolutely mad. His shirt was stained, and ripped. His pants were much too big for his frame. Kevin looked and smelled horrible, and his hair was going in every direction but down.

Kevin wrapped his arms around Penelope's waist. Penelope's body recoiled. Kevin pulled her a little tighter against himself.

JJ knocked on the door and said, "Hey Garcie are you okay in there?"

Kevin pulled a knife from his pocket and held it to Penelope's neck.

Kevin sneered and said, "Tell her you are fine, and you will be out in a moment."

Penelope with a shaky voice said, "Yeah Jayje I am fine. I'll be done in a moment."

JJ sighed and said, "Okay P just checking."

Kevin kissed the side of Penelope's head and said, "Good girl."

Penelope whispered, "Kevin how do you plan on us getting out of here?"

"Don't worry Penny I have a plan. We are just going to walk out of here."

"Kevin they aren't just going to let you leave."

Kevin laughed and said, "Oh yes they are. No one wants to hurt precious Penny. I want to see Derek's face when he realizes that I have you now."

Penelope begged, "Please don't do this."

Kevin grabbed Penelope even tighter and said, "My mother is waiting for us. She had something to take care of in Chicago but she should be calling me soon."

Penelope thought to herself, "Shit he doesn't know."

JJ knocked on the door again and asked, "Seriously P I am sure your makeup is fine."

Kevin whispered, "Tell her you are okay, and buy me some more time sweetness."

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "JJ you know it is a real battle, putting on my makeup."

JJ hauled ass to the "war" room.

JJ breathlessly said, "Kevin is in the bathroom with Penelope."

Derek with panic in his voice asked, "How do you know that?"

JJ choked back a sob and said, "She said putting her makeup on was a battle."

An exasperated Derek said, "What is that suppose to mean?"

JJ said, "Don't you think it is odd that Penelope would choose to say battle?"

Derek looked at JJ knew she was exactly right.

Hotch said, "JJ I want you to go back to the bathroom door. Act like you don't suspect anything."

"Rossi I need for you to get a tactical team in here. We need to figure out how the hell Lynch got in here."

Derek raced to his office before Hotch could stop him. He saw his mother, sister, and Erin come out of the elevators. Derek changed his direction and jogged over to them.

Derek quickly said, "Ma'am I need for you to immediately take my mom and sister into your office. Lock the door. Kevin is in the building. We believe he has Penelope hostage."

Fran gasped. Erin ushered the women upstairs immediately.

Derek took off back towards his office. He grabbed a second service revolver and stood next to JJ.

JJ whispered, "Derek you can't just kick the door down. We need a plan."

"JJ I know that."

JJ and Derek heard a loud smack, and then they heard Penelope sob.

Kevin had been trying for over 5 minutes to make Penelope kiss him. She kept pulling away. Kevin had resorted to hitting her.

"Penny why won't you kiss me?" Don't you love me?"

"Kevin I-"

"What is it? Is it Morgan again?"

Kevin wildly said, "When I asked you to pick, you made the wrong choice. Now I have to teach you a lesson."

Kevin slashed at Penelope's dress with his knife.

"Kevin you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. You will learn today who you belong to."

"Kevin please don't do this. "

"You know Penelope I do have to do this. My mother taught me this was the only way to get what I want. It just so happens I want you."

Kevin had managed to rip Penelope's dress up the middle.

Kevin glared and said, "Penelope you are beautiful."

Kevin limped closer to Penelope.

Penelope turned her head and cried.

She looked back at Kevin. He looked completely out of it.

Penelope set her jaw. She would be damned if she was going to be raped on a bathroom floor in a government building.

Derek was pacing outside. He decided they had waited long enough. Derek raised his foot to kick down the door. Derek lowered his foot when Derek heard what sounded like bone crunching.

Penelope unlocked the bathroom door and ran smack into Derek. Derek pushed Penelope behind him.

Kevin laid on the floor rolling around in agony. Penelope had kicked Kevin in the same spot on the same leg that Rossi did.

Kevin tried to crawl. He reached behind him and pulled a gun out of the back of his shorts. Derek steadied himself and said, "Kevin put the gun down, it's over."

"No its not. If she can't be with me here, than she can be with me in heaven. Kevin had the gun pointed at Penelope, a shot was fired.

Kevin stopped moving. Derek went into the bathroom to check and see if Kevin had a pulse. Kevin had a faint pulse, which was surprising to Derek because, Kevin was shot in the head.

Penelope slumped against JJ and cried. Officers and agents from other departments were gathered around guns drawn. Derek came out of the bathroom and said, "It's over."

Derek saw JJ help Penelope hold her dress together; he scooped Penelope up in his arms and let his tears fall on her shoulder.

Derek whispered, "Baby girl I am so proud of you."

Medics rushed in the bathroom. They placed Kevin on a gurney. Kevin was screaming in his head that Penelope would be his, but no sound was coming out of his mouth.

Kevin slipped into blackness.

Hotch and Rossi cleared the floor of the agents and officers that didn't need to be there.

Derek carried Penelope up the stairs that led to Strauss' office.

Derek knocked announced himself, and Strauss let him in.

Fran and Desiree jumped off the couch so Derek could sit down with Penelope.

Penelope finally allowed herself to cry.

Erin broke the silence first by asking, "Derek what do you need?"

Derek softly asked, "Can you get my go bag out of my office. I need to get Penelope in some clothes."

Fran looked into Derek's eyes. She placed her hand on his shoulders and asked, "Derek was she-"

"No mom she wasn't." Derek smiled a little and said, "She broke Kevin's leg and saved herself."

Desiree could feel her own tears pools behind her eyes and said, "Now that is a Morgan woman."

There was a quiet knock on Strauss' door. Reid walked in with his hands in his pockets and said, "Penelope I heard what you did." Reid's voice got caught in his throat. He steadied himself and said, "Penelope I am so proud of you. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Penelope looked at Reid and cried harder.

Reid stumbling over his words said, "Garcia I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Penelope smiled and said, "No my Junior G man, it's what I needed to hear."

Just then Erin came back in the room she handed Derek his go bag. He asked everyone to step out.

Penelope looked at Derek. She said, "Derek don't leave me. Stay please."

Derek whispered, "Just try and get rid of me."

After Penelope was changed she grabbed Derek's hand and they walked out of Strauss' office."

One of the girls in counter terrorism whispered to Reid, "She is one badass agent."

Reid said, "Actually she is our technical analyst."

The girl was shocked. Technical analyst don't even get hand to hand training.

**AS always read and review! There will be more to come.**


End file.
